SoLo A Lexzie Fic
by Doc123
Summary: A Lexzie fic that takes place right after Denny gets his heart. There's a major twist here: Denny didn't die and him and Izzie are still engaged. But no worries, this is indeed a Lexzie fic.
1. Letting Go

This is a Lexzie fic. There's a major twist here: Denny didn't die and him and Izzie are still engaged. This takes place when Denny just got his new heart.

The love of his ex girlfriend's life finally got a heart. There was a little piece of him that was happy for both Denny and Izzie. But most of him raged with anger and disappointment. He was still not over the fact that Izzie dumped him for a half dead corpse. As he watched through the window looking at how happily they both seem, Alex Karev finally let go of all his anger towards the "happy" couple. He waited for Izzie to leave the room so he could have a chance to talk to Denny. As she did so, he approached his room nervously.

"Hey", Alex said half-heartedly. Denny was surprised to hear him talking to him let alone see him in his room.

"Dr. Karev", he nodded his head as a sign of understanding.

Alex grabbed his chart and pretended to look over on how well he was doing.

"How you feeling Denny?"

"Uhhh… just great" he replied unsurely.

Alex nodded his head back and smiled up at him.

"Look, Alex. I never really got the chance to thank you. For giving me this heart and all. So I just wanted to say… thank you"

Alex stared at him and came up with a reply. "Yeah, well, it's my job to save lives. I would've done it if you were any other patient in here".

"Right", he replied in hesitation.

Alex sighed. "Look, I just came here to… apologize. For everything that I've done wrong to you and to Izzie… I'm sorry. I was jealous. Of you. And I was jealous at the fact that Izzie dumped me for you. Look, I'm sure you're a great guy and (sighs)… just don't hurt her. I know I have a lot of times. But you don't look like a guy that would hurt her on purpose. Not that I ever did. Izzie's…. she's a great girl. She's everything a guy could ever ask for. And I just want you to tell me that you won't ever hurt her the way I did. And… take good care of her."

Denny smiled at him. "She is a great girl. And I'll take care of her".

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and left the room.

Little had Alex known that Izzie was there the whole time he was talking to Denny.


	2. Friend Date

Izzie was surprised at the scene she just witnessed. Of all people having a conversation, it had to be Denny and Alex. It was funny really that two totally different people had agreed to something. She was glad that Denny and Alex were finally on good terms.

Izzie hurriedly tried to grab a magazine so Alex didn't know that she was there listening the whole time. She sat at a couch that was nearby outside of Denny's room.

Alex saw her sitting down at one of those futon couches that they had in the hospital reading some sort of fashion magazine. He hesitated about approaching her but proceeded to do so anyways.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi," Izzie replied nonchalantly.

"So I heard you're getting married. Congratulations" Alex tried his best to sound supportive and happy for her.

"Yeah. I think we're gonna have a summer wedding. You know, so that way, he's fully recovered" Izzie said smiling at the thought.

"Sounds great," Alex smiled.

"So, you ready for the prom?" Izzie asked curiously.

"No. I haven't even picked out a suit yet."

"It'll be fun. At least I hope so."

"Are you kidding? I don't even have a date." Alex cringed at the thought of him being alone in the prom.

"Well, why don't we just go together? You know, it could be fun. I'm sure Denny won't mind"

Alex looked at her frantically. "Seriously?"

"Yeah".

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at your place?"

Alex's pager went off. "Okay, well I guess I better get this".

"Sure" Izzie smiled. They were both finally on good terms.


	3. Looking Good

Alex looked at himself at the mirror. He had a white dress shirt in a pinstriped black suit. He was pleased at how good he looked.

He looked at the time: 6:30.

He searched for his keys and left to go pick up his "friend-only-date".

Izzie was discontent about how her dress looked on her. She had 3 dresses to choose from. One was emerald green, one was black, and one was pink. She decided on wearing the pink but after she put it on, she realized she looked like a bride who was getting married in pink. So, she decided to wear the black one. She had her hair wavy but not too curly. And her make up was lightly done.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

"Izzie? Alex is here. He's waiting for you downstairs."

It was George's voice that filled the room.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she replied back.

She hurriedly looked at the mirror and applied some more lipstick.

Alex was waiting patiently in the couch watching some lame show that O'Malley was watching. Any minute now Izzie would finally come downstairs. He'd been waiting for a good 10 minutes now. And now she finally came down. She looked amazing. Beautiful. Breathtaking.

"Hey there" Izzie decided to break the silence.

"You look….. beautiful" Alex politely replied.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself" Izzie smiled.

Alex motioned to the car door and opened it for her. And he followed.

"Hey, do you think I could maybe go visit Denny before we head to the prom. I just wanna see how he's doing"

"Uhh… sure why not." Alex responded.

This was gonna be a long night. And he sure as hell wanted to get it over with.


	4. Once in a lifetime chance

Alex sat at an open bar waiting for Izzie to come from her visit to Denny. He couldn't blame her for staying too long with Denny. After all, if he was in Denny's position, he won't let go of her either. While he was drinking a glass of champagne, he heard a familiar voice talking to him.

"Dr. Karev, you look nice" Addison said taking a glass of champagne from a waiter that just passed by.

"Just nice? After being in your gynie squad for almost a whole month now, all I get is nice?" Alex jokingly said.

"Fine, you look handsome, dashing, sexy, attractive. Happy Now?" Addison replied in unison.

"Yeah well you're not too shabby either"

Addison smiled.

"So, where's the so called "Dr. McDreamy"?

"Went to go check on a patient about an hour ago. At least I think so. How about you? You got a hot date?"

Just then Izzie appears and Alex stops noticing Addison and spots Izzie walking towards them.

"Karev? You okay?" Addison noticed his sudden silence. She then follows his gaze and sees that he was staring at the magnificent Izzie Stevens.

"Oh, well I see you do have a hot date. Have fun Dr. Karev." She whispers. And by that, she pats Alex's shoulder and leaves him with Izzie.

"Dr. Stevens, you looks wonderful tonight," She says to Izzie while brushing past her.

"Thank You Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. So do you." Izzie replies with a nod and a smile.

Alex approaches her with an awkward smile.

"Hey there"

"Hey. I'm so sorry I took longer than I expected."

"Don't worry about it." Alex replies in an understanding manner.

"So you ready to dance Karev?"

"Uhhhhh… I'll think I'll pass on that.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a baby" Izzie retorted.

"No. There is no way I'm dancing tonight. I'm serious." Alex shakes his head looking extremely self-conscious.

"Seriously? Then what are you gonna do for the whole night?" Izzie questioned him with an annoyed looked in her face.

"I don't know…Drink? Socialize? Sit? Any action that hasn't anything to do with dancing?"

"Okay, you know what? You might as well just go home if you're not gonna dance."

Alex looked at her for a moment and thought. This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Not everyday you get to dance with a girl like Izzie.

_Ah, what the heck. Just dance with the girl already. _

"Fine. But only in slow songs. I don't do good in upbeat songs." Alex finally agreed.

Izzie squealed at excitement.

"Oh wait."

She grabs a glass of champagne and finds a table where to sit in. Finally, she spots where George, Cristina, and Callie were sitting in. Alex closely follows.

"Hey you guys!" Izzie exclaimed at the three-seated people in the round table.

"Okay, what's with all the squeakiness? It's annoying, and not all people are happy like you right now. And by the way you look hot" Cristina said in a Cristina-like manner. She knew that Izzie invited Alex over to the prom and was still at shock over it.

"Thanks" Izzie smiles at her. "You look hot too."

George and Callie were in a deep conversation on their side of the table. They didn't even take notice on her and Alex.

"Hey, did you see Meredith come in yet?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Uhh… yeah, like an hour ago. Why?" Cristina replied while taking a drink in her wine glass.

"Nothing"

Alex thought it was weird that both Derek and Meredith were gone in the same time limit.

"Funny 'cause I was just talking to Addison and she said Derek was gone and checked on a patient over an hour ago." Alex retorted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Karev." Cristina shakes her head.

Then suddenly, the upbeat music stops and a slow song plays.

Izzie stands up from her seat and holds her hand out to Alex who stares at her awkwardly while Cristina laughs.

"Oh this is definitely something worth seeing. Alex Karev dancing. Niice"

"You're evil you know that right" Alex replies as he stands up from the chair he was sitting in.

Him and Izzie go to the dance floor.

"I'm gonna step on your petticoats. Just so you know, I'm seriously gonna step on your dress. So you might not want to dance with a guy who might step on your dress" Alex jokingly says.

"If you step on my dress, you'll rip it and I'll be naked for everyone to see," Izzie smiles as she leans her head on his shoulder. His cologne was distinguishable. From the moment she first met him that was always the same scent he wore. She can smell that cologne and can tell that it was Alex.

"Oh, it won't be the first time for everyone to see you naked in your underwear", he winked as Izzie laughed.

Alex smiled hearing and watching Izzie laugh. There was something special in her laugh. The way she tilts her head back and lets out a remarkable sound. The way her eyes lit up and her lips drew. He loved it every time she laughed.

Before he knew it, the song ended and he looked at Izzie. He wanted to kiss her so badly but was afraid that it would ruin what they had. So he lets it slide and smiles at her.

"I survived" Alex grinned.

"You did" Izzie replied with a smile.


	5. The feeling

Over a month have passed by since the prom night. He checked himself in his bathroom mirror again just like he did for the prom. But this time, it was for another whole event. He was wearing a black tux. He decided to wear a tie rather than a bow tie because he looked more appropriate in it. He sighed as he finished putting on the cufflinks. Today was the day where Izzie Stevens gets married to Denny freakin Duquette. The same man who took Izzie away from him. He didn't even know why he agreed to attend the wedding that was taking place in some fancy country club. Well, besides the fact that he gets to see how gorgeous Izzie is this day. She looked gorgeous everyday, but today was something special. Izzie Stevens was getting married. As in married _married._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

He was sitting besides Cristina and Burke, George and Callie, and Meredith and Derek who finally decided that they were destined for one another.

He saw Denny standing at the altar with his best man in tow. He was surprised to actually see him standing and fully alive and healthy. He smiled at him forcefully when he waved towards his direction.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was official. Izzie Stevens was now Izzie Duquette. Alex rubbed his face with his hand and drank some wine all by himself in a table. He looked over his shoulder and saw Izzie and Denny dancing in a slow song. A month ago, that guy was him. He went back to drinking his wine profusely.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around just to see Meredith.

"Hey Alex," Meredith greeted.

Meredith saw him sitting all alone and decided to have some company with him. Alex grunted.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded gruffly. And it was obvious that he had way too many to drink.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were okay" she hesitantly replied. She cringed. She shouldn't have said that.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm the freakin happiest person in this whole damn building right now!" Alex harshly replied with his voice raising.

Meredith was taken aback at his yelling.

Alex sighed. He shouldn't have snapped at Meredith. She was just trying to be a friend.

"Sorry. I'm just…. Not in a good mood right now". Alex looked at her and smiled.

"I know the feeling. Trust me" Meredith replied.

"Yeah, you do." Alex retorted. Meredith laughed at him and hit him gently on the shoulder. With that, Alex took another sip of his wine.


	6. Depressed

"Alex."…"Hey Alex."…"ALEX!"

Alex shook his head and came back to the real world. He sat up on one of the gurneys in the basement where the interns hung out.

"What the hell is wrong is wrong you?" Cristina impatiently asked. "I've been calling your name for the past minute and you won't hear me." She went on.

"What? Oh yeah…sorry." Alex faintly replied.

"Addison wanted to know if you were done doing the post op notes so you cold scrub in a a surgery that involves a baby?"

"I'm not done yet. Tell her to ask someone else."

There was an awkward silence.

"Alex." Cristina looked at him and then glanced at her watch. "Five minutes." She sat next to him on the gurney.

"What?" Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

"You get five minutes to vent out all your problems and what the hell's bothering you. You get 5 minutes to bitch, whine, or… whatever." Cristina said in a rush. "I don't have that much time Karev."

"And five minutes starts…now." She said while looking at her watch.

Alex sighed. "Izzie's married. And to top that off, she's married to Denny. Denny for god's sake. The dude can't even go to the bathroom on his own. And now she's married to him. Everyday, I gotta live with the fact that I never told Izzie what I felt for her. And now I have to watch her all giddy and cheery over being married to that half-dead corpse that I helped to get a heart for. The chick's a little crazy over that stubbled face southern guy, don't you think? I mean 9 million dollars would do that to you." Alex paused. "Wait…I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I hate that man."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of him either. You'll get over her. Eventually." Cristina pats him on the shoulder and gets up.

Alex called out her name. "Cristina."

She turns back around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Don't te…."

Cristina interrupts him. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Nice work Dr. Karev" Addison smiled at him.

"Thank you. I appreciate you for letting me scrub in on that surgery" Alex smiled forcefully." He scrubs his hand with soap.

"Now you get to tell the parents that they're baby is healthy and fully alive. That's the joy of all of it" Addison dries her hand with a paper towel.

"Right." He grabs the paper towel Addison handed him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie woke up with the sun streaming in her eyes. She pats the bed to the left of her trying to look for a pillow to hug. Only there wasn't a pillow. It was Denny. Looking at her intently. She was frightened but didn't yell out loud.

"Morning there, Sunshine" Denny said.

"Good morning. Stop looking at me like that. It's scary. Specially first thing in the morning." Izzie replied.

Denny smirked. "What? I can't look at my wife while she's sleeping?"

"No, it's just that I like to start out my mornings happy. Not scary. But happy." She retorted.

Denny leans over to give her a kiss and Izzie pulls away.

Denny frowned. "Okay… now I can't kiss my wife either?"

"No. It's just that… you promise you won't get mad?"

Denny nodded his head.

"When Alex and I were dating, we made this deal that we couldn't kiss each other before any of us brushed our teeth. So usually, we would kiss in the bathroom after we were both done brushing our teeth."

"But I'm not Alex"

"Yeah, I know that but I just got used to that routine." Izzie looked at him.

"Fine." He gets up and finds his support cane to go to the bathroom. Izzie follows.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie slams he lunch tray on the table where Meredith, Cristina, and George were sitting.

"What happened to the happy and cheerful newlywed Izzie?" George asked.

Izzie glared at him. "Haha. Very funny."

Meredith looked at Cristina and Cristina shrugged. "Iz, are you okay?" Meredith looked at her while she was stabbing her salad with a fork.

"Oh yeah, just dandy fine. I didn't get enough sleep cuz my husband snores too damn much. And now he won't agree to my Morning Kissing rule. So yeah, I'm really fine!" She continued poking at her salad.

The other three interns looked at one another.


	7. Gynie Squad

Bailey and the five interns were all gathered in the locker room. Bailey had that usual don't-piss-me-off-today-because-I'm-not-in-a-good-mood look. She eyed all of interns. And George was the one who looked most awkward and scared.

"Anything you wanna say O'Malley?" She spoke grumpily.

"No maam. No." Shaking his head vigorously.

Alex on the other hand smirked. He loved it when Bailey targeted George.

"And what the hell are you smirking about?" Bailey continued her annoyed rant.

Alex straightened up. "Nothing".

"That's what I thought so."

The interns looked around shifting nervously. There was an eerie silence amongst them.

"O'Malley" Bailey scared all of the interns with the announcement.

"You're in the pit today. Grey, you're with Burke. Yang, Shepherd, and Karev and Stevens you're both in Gynie Duty today."

_Just great. _Alex sarcastically thought.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Who's presenting?" Addison eyed both of the interns.

Alex began. "Michelle Johnson, 35 weeks pregnant. Presented last night with some minor headache, and Braxton-Hicks contractions. Vitals have been stable overnight. Pulse Ox rate is normal. No dysrythmia. EKG shows normal sinus rhythm. And no eskemia." Alex finished his medical drabble and smiled at the patient.

"You didn't tell us what the baby's condition was Dr. Karev" Addison stated.

"Oh. Right." He sighed. It wasn't easy telling a mother that their unborn child had a possibility of dying.

He continues. "Well, the baby has a large mass on the sternomastoid muscle that caused a build up of fluid, which causes it to obstruct the airway and the thoracic area of the spine. And we're gonna have to perform a myotomy to remove the mass from the sternomastoid muscle and perform a c-section right after the build up of fluid is gone."

The patient looks frightened. "That's a lot of medical drabble. Can I get it in English please?"

Addison smiled at the patient. "It means that there is a mass growing on the baby's neck and upper spine that's blocking the baby's airway and causing it to have a buildup of fluid inside the fetus. If we don't operate soon, the baby might have a 20 chance of living. That's why we're going to perform a myotomy to remove the mass. After we remove it, I'll have to the baby out as soon as possible"

"What? My baby's gonna be fine right? I mean I don't care how much it costs me, my baby's gonna be fine?" Michelle asked anxiously.

Izzie smiled sympathetically. She hated facing the fact that an unborn child might be dead because of one mistake a surgeon might make. "Dr. Montgomery here is the best. You're in excellent hands. We're going to do absolutely everything we can to save the baby."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison, Alex, and Izzie are all in the OR performing the surgery on Michelle. They are done removing the mass from the baby's neck. Then, suddenly, Addison's pager goes off.

The nurse approached her. "Dr. Montgomery, you have a 911 page from a nurse. It says here they're in labor right now an you're the only Neo-Natal surgery on call."

Addison cursed under her breath. "Dammit. Karev, you've performed a C-section before right?"

Alex nodded.

"Care to do it again?"

"Seriously?"

Addison nodded. "It's now or never"

Alex agreed. And Addison walks out of the OR. "We ready?" Izzie nods at him. "Ten blade."

The nurse hands him the scalpel as he makes a straight incision down the uterus. About 5 seconds later the baby is out. The nurse hands him a towel and he wraps the baby around it. He hands it to Izzie and she rushes the baby girl to an incubator.

"Nice work doctor." The Nurse Debbie said.


	8. Deep Emotions

Izzie watched him from the outside of the nursery as he carefully took care of the baby.

_Who knew Alex Karev was so fond of babies. _She thought. She smiled as he gently stroked the baby's cheek. He was good on the Gynie squad, except that he didn't admit it. Didn't wanna look like a baby-loving kind of guy. She entered the nursery. The moment Izzie walked in, Alex stopped cuddling the baby.

"Oh. Hey. I was just checking up on the baby. She's doing pretty well." He said nervously. He had an alarmed look on his face.

"That's great." She looked at the chart. "Emily Cate Johnson." She reached in the incubator and gently touched the baby's cheeks. "You are adorable." She grinned as the baby let out a soft whine.

"Yeah, she is." Alex smiled looking while looking down at the incubator. He placed his one hand in the incubator to touch the baby one more time. This time it touches Izzie's by accident.

Izzie looked at her hand and then looked up at him. Their hands were still touching each other's. Alex's hand was at the underneath her hand.

"Alex." There was a weird silence among the roomful of babies. She looked him in the eye.

"Your hand is on top of mine's" Alex bluntly told her. He didn't mean to come out like that.

"Right…sorry." She pulled her hand out of the incubator and quickly left the room.

Alex sighed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The moment she went in the locker room he was there with his support cane.

"Hey Sweety" Denny greeted her with his hoarse voice.

"Denny! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd come by and visit you. How's Dr. Bailey doing?" He said as he sat down on the bench.

"She's doing well. A little bitchy, but she's okay, I guess." Izzie winced. She cursed in front of him and she knew how he didn't like profanity. "Sorry" She smiled sadly.

"It's okay." Denny responded. With that, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Just then the locker room door opened and Izzie saw that it was Alex.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know I was interrupting something." Alex turned back around. Before he left the room, he says something with his back to them. "The baby went into pulmonary-adema. We had to rush her into an emergency surgery. Addison wanted you to scrub in."

Finishing his sentence, he left the room and went to the OR.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Alex!" Joe said as he wiped the bar counter.

"Hey Joe. Can I get a beer please?" Alex said half-heartedly. He set his coat and bag on another stool next to him.

"Hey man. You okay? You seem a little off" He said while handing him a beer.

Alex heaved a sigh. "It's been a long day."

"You saved any babies today?" Joe jokingly teases him.

"Actually yeah. Two to be exact." He took a long swig of his beer.

"Looks like we have some company." Joe said looking at a direction pointing towards the entrance.

Alex looked in the direction Joe was staring at.

"Joe! It's been a long time." Izzie gives him a hug despite the fact that there was a bar counter separating them.

"Haven't seen you since the wedding." He pours some wine on a wine glass and gives it to Izzie.

"I know. Hey Alex" she smiles at him awkwardly.

Joe leaves the two of them together to handle other customers.

"Alex. I can't. I'm married." She said with a sympathetic tone.

"I know that. Do you have to rub it on my face everyday?" Alex replied bluntly.

"Cristina told me. Right after the hand thing." She winced. _I should have never_ _told him that._

"What?!" _Cristina had the nerve to tell her the secrets he told her. A part of him knew Cristina wouldn't hold it in. But he still spilled all his deep emotions about Izzie to her._

"So you love me." Izzie said. She couldn't look him in the eye so she was staring at the floor.

Alex sighed and finished his beer in one long gulp. "And you love Denny." He got up, took his jacket and bag, and left.


	9. Strange Reactions

Alex took the last sip of his beer as he sat it down on his coffee table. He was back home at his apartment after a conflict stirred up between him and Izzie. Even though he was still furious about the situation with Cristina not being to keep her mouth shut, deep inside he was actually glad that Izzie knew how he felt about her. He sighed as another commercial interrupted his an episode in Discovery Channel about an open-heart surgery. Just then, a commercial for some insurance company flashed. It showed a cute, blonde, and chubby little baby with huge blue eyes. He smiled. A moment later, he snorted. _Since when does Alex Karev like babies? _He thought. It was something about saving an innocent child's life and bringing them to the vast and unknown world. They were moral, innocent, and something about them made him a better person. Giving them a chance to see, live, and grow up in the real world was priceless. Maybe because it was about his childhood. How he wouldn't want any other child to go through whatever he went through with his own father.

Alex was lying contently in his couch and abruptly his pager went off. _Son of a bitch. They really needed to get a new set of pagers with one that doesn't have a shrill tone to it_.

GAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGGAGAAGGAGAAGGAAGAGAG

Izzie sighed as she entered the front door of the much-needed decorated house. She groaned inwardly as she saw the sight of unopened boxes all over the unpainted, undecorated "house" that she supposedly lived in. She smelled an aroma of fancy food. She went to the kitchen, suspicious of the smell.

"You're late" Denny clasped his hands behind his head. His face clearly showed a disappointed expression. Even his voice had a harsh tone to it. Izzie looked at the dinner table. Two candles were halfway burnt as it lit the room, foods were neatly arranged with its decorative presentation. And a bottle of Chardonnay sat in front of Denny nearly halfway done.

"I'm a surgeon Denny. An intern to top that off. You can't pout every time I can't make it to dinner" Izzie said reluctantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Denny's face drew blank.

"It means I have an important job to do and my schedule is always inconvenient" She replied as she sat down on the chair opposite side of Denny. She took a bite of off the pasta that was in front of her.

Denny sighed. He didn't exactly picture his marriage like this. It was less than a month they were married and they were already having troubles. "Is it gonna be like this every night?" He took a sip of his wine.

Izzie's head snapped. She stopped focusing at the meal in front of her and looked at Denny. "Most likely yes. I work 100 hours a week. Maybe even more if the hospital is chaotic. You can't always expect me to show up every time you want me to show up Denny."

Denny looked at her attentively. It was harder than he thought it would be. She was right. It was her job that was always going to come first. He didn't think that this marriage was going to turn into a debacle like this. They rarely saw each other. In average, they probably spent about 5 hours a day together. And most of them, she was either sleeping or resting, or reading a medical journal. He sighed heavily. "Then I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Izzie immediate reaction was shock. Pure and utter downright shock. She looked at him with shock in her eyes. She couldn't say she was disappointed. As shocked as she was, she was relieved that he was the one who came to their senses. She knew it herself that marrying Denny was a mistake. But somehow, she managed to say yes to his strange proposal. It was probably because she wanted to live a full life. Apparently, her whole live-every-day-of-your-life-to-the-fullest theory wasn't so smart. As much as she loved Denny, she barely knew him. "What are you trying to say?" She propped her hands on her chin to the dinner table.

"I believe for a marriage to work, you have to be able to actually see your spouse more than 5 hours a day." He bluntly said. "I love you Izzie. And I know that you love me too but this isn't going to work if we can't even have dinner together."

"So you want a divorce?" Her voice was trembling.

"Yes. I want a divorce." Denny reached over to hold her hand. But she slapped his arm away.

Izzie got up, searched for her purse and jacket and came running for the door. A moment later, Denny heard the door slam shut and a car driving away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAAGGAGAGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Her face was blank. She wasn't sad, she wasn't happy, she felt nothing. She decided it was best of her to not stay at the house tonight because she didn't want Denny to see her reaction of relief. She thought about going to Meredith's place but decided against it because she knew she wasn't going to get a good night's sleep with McDreamy staying for the night. So she chose to go to the hospital and take a nap on one of the unused on-call rooms if none of the other interns weren't doing any other extra-curricular activities in them. She yawned as she waited for the red light to turn into green.

GAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGA

She entered the locker room as she changed into her scrubs. Someone just entered the room and Izzie closed her locker to see who it was.

"Hey. What are you doing here? You're not on duty." George said as he changed from his scrubs to his street clothes.

"Nice to see you too, George." Izzie smiled up at him.

"Seriously Izzie. Why aren't you at home spending time with your husband?" George curiously asked. His face had suspicious drawn all over it. Izzie was like a sister to him. He would do anything to protect her.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine." Izzie replied trying her best to convince him. It wasn't easy lying to her best friend.

"Okay then. I'll see you around. I have to go and have dinner with Callie." George looked at his friend still eyeing her. Something was definitely wrong with her and she was definitely not fine. He shrugged it off. Before leaving the locker room, he turned around. "Izzie, if you have a problem you can talk to me you know. Just don't be scared to tell me anything. I'll always be there for you."

Izzie's heart melted. George was truly a big brother. "Thank you, George."


	10. Not a Rebound

Alex yawned heavily while looking at a patient's chart on one of the gurneys in the abandoned hallway. _Damn. Caffeine still hasn't kicked in yet._ He wrote down something with his pen and heard someone walking towards him. He snapped his head up to see who it was. Cristina.

"Well if it isn't loverboy." Cristina smugly said. That earned her a hiss and a glare from Alex. She smirked. Alex always found a way to crack her up. Even if it was just a glare, or a sarcastic comment, he managed to make her laugh

Alex sulked as he concentrated on the chart. "What makes you think that I'm talking to you?" His voice was full of resentment. He continued fixating his gaze on the chart and not looking at Cristina.

She placed a dollar in the vending machine and bent down to grab her Snicker bar. Plunging herself tirelessly next to the gurney Alex was sitting in, she sighs shaking her head. "You knew that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. And that's why you told me. You wanted me to tell Izzie what you felt. Admit it." She takes off a bite out of the candy bar.

This caught his attention. _Did I really tell Cristina all of those things because I knew she couldn't keep a secret? _He shook his head. _No. Of course not. That's just plain ridiculous. But was it?_ He finally stopped focusing on the chart and looked at Cristina. "No I didn't." His voice fuming with anger and denial.

"Uhhh, yes you did." Cristina replied back abruptly with no hesitation.

"No, I didn't" This time his voice was unambiguous. Full of clarity on each syllable. But his voice still hinted denial in it.

"Yes you did." Cristina was having a blast torturing Alex. She stretched her arms yawning.

"No I did not!!" Alex yelled. He took off power walking, tucking the chart under his arm.

Cristina smirked and whispered quietly to herself shaking her head while finishing up her candy bar. "Yeah, you did."

"I heard that Yang." He retorted without looking back at her.

Cristina giggled aimlessly as she watched Alex walk away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie finally found an on call room that was available. Luckily, no one else was in there. It was just her. She didn't have to listen to other people tossing and turning, snoring, or even sleep talking. She plunged down at one of the cots and fluffing up the pillows. She was finally dozing off to sleep until someone decided to open the door deafeningly and slamming it. _What an ass whoever this person was. Here she was trying to catch sleep in a hospital bed because her and her "husband" were getting divorced._ "Well, gee. Do me a favor and come in a little more noisily." She said without looking up.

Alex frowned. "Seriously, Iz. Stop with the sarcasm. It doesn't fit you." He plopped down on the cot that was adjacent to the bed she was laying in.

Izzie snapped her head up. "Well it wouldn't hurt if you would consider thinking about other people besides yourself." She said with a dull tone.

"Right. Because that's Alex-like. Being considerate towards other people." He snorted as he clasped his hands behind his head and staring at the bunk on top. He felt his anger fade when they started talking.

"You know what. I came here to sleep not chat. And I'm guessing you were too so let's just sleep okay." She tried her best not looking at him. Because if she looked at him then it would turn into a stare. And a stare would turn into a fixation. And then the fixation leads into approaching. And eyes meeting and leaning in for a kiss follow the approaching. And the kissing heads into touching. And the touching is followed by clothes being torn off. And Izzie did not want her scrubs torn off. She wanted to get some sleep.

"So go to sleep. You're the one that keeps on talking." Alex shifted into a more comfortable position.

Izzie groaned. Alex always found a way to annoy her. And when he was telling the truth and was right, he was even more annoying. "Ugh. You know what. I'm gonna find another on-call room that doesn't have an annoying guy who can't shut up." She gets up and heads to the door.

Alex sighed and got up. "No. You stay and I'll go. Besides, I'm supposed to be working on a chart anyway." He fixed his gaze on her. Their faces were no more than 7 inches apart. He could smell her perfume that she always loved wearing.

Izzie tried to avoid his gaze. Instead, of avoiding it, she looked at him intently. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Alex was bemused at her actions and his first instinct was to kiss her back with tongue. He wanted to grab her and kiss her like it was the last kiss he was ever going to give. But something in the back of his head made him pause and think. He hesitated and instead of leaning in for a kiss, he backed up.

"Iz. You can't. You're married." Alex looked down at the floor with a saddened tone in his voice.

Izzie looked at him. She was surprised that he backed away from her. "Denny and I are getting a divorce, Alex." She winced. She shouldn't have said that.

Alex looked up at her with an alarmed expression. "What?"

Izzie knew she had this coming. "Alex. Look it's not what you think."

"What. That you're just using me because Denny decided to leave you, and now I'm just the rebound guy? Is that what you think I'm thinking?" His heart was beating rapidly and his face was drawn with hurt and betrayal.

"Alex, come on. I wanted a divorce. Isn't that what you want?" Izzie pleaded with her eyes. She tried to step closer to him but instead he just backed up some more.

"No. I want you to actually feel the same way that I feel about you. You're not even divorced yet, and already, you're trying to get over him by sleeping with me. I don't wanna be the rebound guy, Iz." He gathered all his things and left the room.

Izzie ran her hand through her hair pacing and trying to go over what she really wanted. _Was I really just trying to use him as a rebound? _Izzie sighed. _Alex loved her. Loves her. And Denny wants a divorce._ She needed to prove Alex that she doesn't want him as a rebound. She needed a way. A way to make him believe that she wanted to love him back.


End file.
